American Horror Story Coven 2
by madisonmontgomery
Summary: The horrendous experiences at Miss Robichaux's Academy have yet to end. With all threats deceased you'd assume that tragedy was finally over, but as the coven rises they face even more predicament. It's up to Cordelia, the newest council, &the young witches to defend themselves from on-coming ultimatum. When witch's don't fight, they burn.


**Coven 2:** Rise of the Coven

Just beyond the gates of Robichaux's was now a school full of young witches. Full of Exceptional young ladies. A once environment that had been less like a safe haven, and more like a home of calamitous happenings, and tragic demise. It was so close to the end, and it was so close to goodbye. Witch's were becoming extinct at the seems, so Cordelia had thought. This is why she had been so astonished as she stood among the girls, to see Robichaux's completely packed with young women before her presenting the color black. How she thought the numbers had faded, and how she thought that only she, Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Nan, Misty, and Fiona might have been the only one's left of them all. Aside from the unfortunates who have failed to find her coven, and were burned at the stake for being who they were. Witches. It was amazing, how many of them there had been. Of all different skin color, hair color, ethnicity, origin. All of them a part of her Coven, all of them exceptional, all of them beautiful.

This is what was left after the seven wonders. Misty, though Cordelia finds this subject more than touching, it was a truth. Misty was in hell. Madison had packed her things indignantly. At this point none of the girls or even Cordelia knew that she'd actually been strangled to death. It was a shame, that was true, but it was nothing she didn't deserve. Fiona, she had finally passed from the exasperation of the cancer. Fell to her death in her daughter's frail arms. She was held, but not pitied upon. Fiona needed to die. Not only could she not be trusted by Cordelia, but she was only bringing the Coven to catastrophe, and now she was rot and bones waiting to be the rubble and dust of soil in the local New Orleans cemetery. Positively for her mother, that meant no more declined chemo therapy and concluding in her death bed that she was going to not be the supreme anymore. That was now the least of her worries, if only mother could see her now though. Fiona was smart, but not smart enough to see what was right before her eyes. Her own daughter, straight from the womb to trace her mother's footsteps as supreme. Not exactly that, Cordelia's plans differed from Fiona's exorbitantly. Cordelia was blind, maybe willingly about some things- but she was supreme. Not even Fiona could see that she was meant for more than raising plants and playing with herbs her whole life. Leadership was in her blood, and The only thing left of the prior supreme now was her portrait hanging next to Anna-Leigh by the fireplace. No one had bothered to visit, only Cordelia. To mumble little nothings under her breath to her dead mother, which was more than likely suffering in her own personal hell by now. She still was not pitied. Myrtle, who had taken the place of Cordelia's mother figure was rarely spoken about. Almost never. Mum was the word when it came to the previous council at all. Past is past, and we don't dig it up. Perhaps digging it up would be Cordelia's personal hell.

There were definitely loses. There were sacrifices, guilt, and grief but out of all of those tragedies came the newly found council, the new and improved coven, and the spill of the long time kept secrets. No more hiding. It was time to defend themselves publicly, if the time came. Zoe, and Queenie, who have been more than a help to this coven, were destined leaders, and though they failed the Seven wonders they would succeed in there new placements. There had been no doubt about that. Kyle was now taking over spaldings place, and with the help of Zoe, he had been surprisingly obedient and the best help this coven ever had. Zoe also took the time out of her studies and leadership to help him with his studies, and Kyle was finding himself again. Even attending Tulane as he had before, and head brother of the KLG. The story goes Kyle survived the fatal crash, and no one else really even questioned the mystery that goes with having thought he had been blown to smithereens. They were just grateful he was okay.

There were now so many young women living in the house. Rooms were packed to there maximum capacity. Upon much devastation among the witches and prior to their travesties Everything was falling into it's lawful and applicable places, so Cordelia had thought so surely, and not only did she feel the sureness and confidence in the Coven's future at this point, but Cordelia felt the enchantment within these four white walls that she had been raised in. Previously, these feelings were never represented or shed. It was always somewhat discomforting to her growing up, but something magical was happening. Mistake it as witchcraft as you will, but this certain prestidigitation was radiating from within the gates. Lightning up the school, and glowing from each and every young girl. Cordelia's girl's. Auntie Myrtle would have been grateful to see the Coven in such magnificent condition. For the proceed-able future, there had been high optimism in keeping the Coven as it had been these past few weeks. A place these girl's can call home, and feel secure in. Something Cordelia had never been able to rightfully feel, but with all enemy no longer in circumstance and since there wasn't any blocked paths or actual threat, had opened up a path of light that Cordelia would endure and take up the opportunity to teach these girl's so that they understand the familiarties of their own individual (or in some cases, multiple ) powers so that they will be ready for any threat, if so will any come. In fact, the re-establishing of the Coven was going over smoothly and according to plan.


End file.
